Glances
by Foxes' Dreams
Summary: It starts icy cold and then becomes unbearably and agonizingly hot. They slowly find a path to their restless, wild, unspoken and loud inner thoughts. "Five chances and then everything will be in vain for your broken heart. Five glimpses to find yourself saturated in the love you've never shared. Don't waste them in vain!" *Mulder/Scully affection*


Glances

TV Shows: X-Files

Pairing: Mulder/Scully

Words: 1k+

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: It starts icy cold and then becomes unbearably and agonizingly hot. They slowly find a path to their restless, wild, unspoken and loud inner thoughts. "Five chances and then everything will be in vain for your broken heart. Five glimpses to find yourself saturated in the love you've never shared. Don't waste them in vain!" *Mulder/Scully affection*

1\. "Always by your side."

He steps into her room with carefulness and divine grace. He can softly feel the exaggerate heat that is radiating off her exhausted body. He is totally afraid to touch her forehead, which is triumphantly exposed, just because of the fatal response he could encounter with. Mulder has always been a protective partner and to see his companion in such distress was unberable. He lets himself been guided by his simple intuition and chooses to nuzzle the rough blankets that keep rotating around her body just like a strategic grip. He rests his athletic, clenched jaw on her side and barely has the willpower to find his voice.

"It will be alright. Every disease is meant to pass," he whispers softly and eases his grip around her petite waist and backs off just to see her darkly-colored lashes drift into a peaceful sleep.

2\. "Never let me go".He has been taught to handle any distress he would encounter. This time, everything turns into an emotional epidemic that is relentlessly spreading around and leaves deep scars along her mind. Mulder can sense her tensing and clutching painfully in front of the frightening scenery. She is aware of the obstacles they are forced to face. His instincts become even more powerful now and in a second of vulnerability, he takes the gamble and grabs the delicate palm of her hand and gives a faint, reassuring squeeze before retreating in his own throbbing anxiety.

"Modell won't take any more of our time," he concludes with a faint smile and shruggs shyly before impersonally returning to his preset task.

He is aware that this might be a first, but also a pattern for their future.

3\. "Gravity can only hold us".

Pinkish lips against his firstly soft, unresponsive ones are their new connected mantra. She repeats in her head the same romantic quote as it's a deaf pray. It's their first physical affectional contact. Her hazel eyes are totally irresponsible as she quietly sinks into the unique taste of his lips. She's unquestionably addicted to his tenderly, feather-like soft touches. It's an unbreakable tension link that they are truly unable to escape from. The throbbing lack of oxygen progressively make them pull apart, but their warm foreheads are still connected in one fixed point. Words are not necessary, theur tangled limbs making them able to fully breath each other's exotic smell.

"The world didn't end," he says with a faint smile and lifts the corners of his lips that has a significance of hope, affection and love he was able to muster in one quick, lightened thought.

4\. "Someday we'll find a way".

Paternal instincts don't self-activate when you hold a fragile infant in your trembling, awaiting arms. Human minds have proper autonomy. Control your inner fears. Become the single master of your mentality. Force yourself to stop trembling ane let yourself drown in the deep haze of euphoria. Things that matter always fade. Every imaginable fact that is humanly fades in front of the youth. All his training years, being spent imprisoned in utter torment and full grief never determined Mulder to strenghten his natural, biological attitude.

He is still standing motionless, only inerty balances him side to side. His too-exhausted joints are jolted by lights of paralizying mental requests, but he is now only able to stare blankly. His eyes reach the pure garment and the soft texture of a faceless bundle determines him to take the first step forward.

Scully's eyelashes filtrate the profound light from his eyes just like a metaphorical prism. She is slowly becoming aware of this certainty. His traumatic scars had healed and the truth is eager to be finally revealed. She thinks about past and its compulsory presence in the light yellow-themed room. She picks up the slightly wailing baby with impressive grace and utterly skillful after months of intense practising. She wastes no time and places the curious infant in his father's arms for the very first time. Mulder's heart shoots electric impulses all over his over-extended arms and clenched muscles. His tearful, glimming eyes scan the delicate features of the child he's supporting. For a moment, he allows himself to get lost in the intensity of their colour. This time, there's no hyphotetic premises, only a faint promise for a brighter future.

"The truth, we both knew," she adds with a hint of nervousness before tracing the deep line of the baby's blanket purposefully to teach his tight digits.

"William, I'm your father," he admits after a long stretching pause leaving the conversation sink in the abyss of infuriating vagueness.

5\. "There must always be a final, exhilarating moment".

Sentimental heat overwhelms her tiny-structured body. She quietly breaths in the powerful aromatic fragrance of his faded cologne. Scully is finally enveloped by unconditional love and endless trust. The mature lady is ready to take the ultimate leap of faith. The walls smell of autumnal mosk and are covered by a thick layer of accumulated dust, but Scully forces herself to ignore the lack of oxygen that makes her lungs crumble under unbearable pressure. She touches, feels and analyzes with her delicate fingertips the tangible evidences of Mulder's body, nightly ritual she got accustomed to. Mulder mindlessly runs his sharp nails along her exposed lower back and reminicens about long, steep path that took them to reach this final stage of their relationship. He smiles faintly and progressively moves his head on the right side just to welcome her greedy pleasure of nuzzling every inch of his facial traits. She seems to shift uncomfortably in his tight captivity and with one lip motion she whisper in his ear a natural vow she has been keeping inside for the last tormental years.

"Then we believe the same thing," she concludes, her voice is barely audible in the fonetic noise of the isolated motel. "Two persons in one soul," he think to himself and melts into his loving muse's embrace that have never been truly confirmed until this particular moment.

Ahead of them the night is deep, dreamfull sleep of what the bright future holds for them.

 **Author's Note:** Happy birthday, Andreza! This is my present for you this year because I know you're head-over-heels in love with their romance. I just wanted to tell you that you are the best friend I could've asked for. You are the only one that fully understands my love for fandoms and writing and I can't express how much I want to thank you for all the support. Even if thousdands of miles are between us, I'm still dreaming that the day when we'll write our first TV show script together. I'm pretty sure this day will come eventually, especially because you're always so ambitious and optimistic. Thank you for being in my life and I wish you all the best in the world! :* *_* 3


End file.
